I would
by Taijiya Sango Figueroa
Summary: [One shot] I wish, is the little story of Inuyasha Taisho, a young man who has more than fourteen years in love with his best friend, Kagome Higurashi. Songfic: Reik.


_**Disclaimer:**__ For if, as you know, is this little note or specific paragraph in which the characters are not mine but are the work of the great writer of manga / anime Rumiko Takahashi._

**(N / A): My first one shot, excellent I think I've been thinking about for months, will be short, very short but I hope you like it, that will give me encouragement to continue, the reason for my one shot is to dedicate it to all those beautiful people who believe in love, and like the anime and if Kagome Inuyasha and his wife, much better, with love.**

**I would**

**Kawasaki, Tokio 2008.**

_I'm your best friend,_

your handkerchief with tears,

lost loves,

you lie on my shoulder,

Your crying does not stop,

I caress myself,

and tell me why?,

life is so cruel to your feelings,

I just hug you and comfort

thousand councils ask me to protect you,

of your next meeting know that I care.

—Is it always the same Inuyasha , I'm tired of being seen as an object , which can be used when they please . - I said Kagome crying while I rubbed her soft, fragrant hair , she was on my lap , we were on a hill.

—Kagome. You all will be fine , do not worry. —He said as consolation, as he always did , feeling as gently nodded , his face against my chest.

—¿Do you think that someday someone will love me?

That question made me shudder , apparently because she felt him lift his face and wonder " ¿What's the matter? "

—Nothing . —I said trying to pretend my reaction , after a few seconds I continued to feel calmer—. Claro somebody loves you .

—¿Say what? —I asked in surprise, God had turned to screw ! , I said something that was not , what I should say was , "Of course you love someone someday not worry" , not that, now how the hell do I explain what you just said?

—What I mean is that , if someone has a , —coughed— person who loves Kagome , nothing more, is what I meant, your "better half " is out there somewhere, and —I paused me— loves you.

—I understand.

I got the impression that a person full , have more desire to answer a repetition of food Kagome . It was so cold, I thought I was talking to Kikyou , my ex girlfriend, I stared to answer this, totally listless , his eyes reflected sadness me , more than it already was clear , and that disappointment so great that for a moment I felt that she expected a different answer to which I have just given , I do not know if I understand , but I think she waited , " what I mean is that I love you " , or not that's silly , she my best friend always tells me just so ; " Inuyasha 'm your best friend " , now always struck me that look .

—I think it's too late. —I said in that voice sad to hurt myself—. ¿I can take my house?. —Finally stopping said.

—Yes of course Kagome . —I said at last little nervous.

I took her to his house , the road was long and agonizing as the silence was dominant in that horrible time. Her mother was very fond of me so I invited him but I refused , I thought Kagome was upset with me but apparently not , because I said that if we could go to the cafeteria near the university , happily said yes , I'll always be there for her , always. I took my car and went home , by the way got a call from my brother and best friend Miroku Taisho , mom told me that I was waiting for dinner , since it was late , it was 7:00 PM , I knew mom was slow to call .

I arrived , I greeted my mother and my brother wanted to talk to the girl who aims Kagome 's sister , Sango Higurashi but I said I was sorry, wanted to be alone , I did not eat , my mother was concerned but that was normal in Kagome me every time I had a " heartbreak " that burned me , wave me out , I was wrong , I did not feel anything , I went and stayed alone , my thoughts , my bed and me.

I threw my stuff , I flash a bath , put on pajamas camisetilla gray and white , threw me on the bed.

—God I am a man of 25 years , I am studying and finishing college like her. —I said something ironic—. Apparently tomorrow we shall see, will meet with that idiot who left , probably will tell you never loved her and ends formally with her, damn . —I hit the bed with my right fist—. He does not deserve , the former does not deserve it , nobody deserves curse . I do deserve it. —I said finally.

That was , since I have 9 years 'm in love with her, Kagome , my angel as I call in my dreams , when I imagine mine, only mine of body and soul .

My baby , my angel, as I would love to tell her, I love her from the first moment I saw her, which is the owner of my heart, the only one, although I tried I could not get her out of my mind in my heart, one second , ever, the first time a woman gave me was to get me the spite in him , I did thinking about her, that girl that was in my arms , she was, my Kagome , my angel. He had become engaged to a jerk rich boy , who left as all mocked her .

Tomorrow I'll have it again in my arms , on my chest , I inhaling her sweet aroma of peaches , I love her and it hurts every time you cheat, as I would be lucky enough to one of these idiots , to taste her lips , to take her in my arms and say things that make you mourn for joy , be their sole owner .

—Oh Kagome . —Sigh—. Ay you so much that **I wanted**. —I said finally

_Thou knowest not what,_

I wanted to be,

by him you waiting and despair,

I would be your tears,

that which comes from your feelings,

I want to be is by whom,

you wake up excited,

I want you to live with me forever in love,

I wanted,

be your crying,

your life.

—Son , Inuyasha come to breakfast. —I heard my mother on the other side of the door.

—Yes mom I'm coming. —I reached for saying something hear sleepy before leaving.

Ah , another day I'll see to it , my angel . —My face lit up and I sketched a little smile every time that happened was or thought about it—, I took a bath , ate breakfast , went to finish some work at the University and returned home , eager to make the 4 later, that was our appointment time , I was really anxious, even put the alarm on my mobile while listening music to pass the time.

Mori of Do As listened Infinity Fukai , beautiful , I love that pop ballad group , are excellent and renowned for being a very good Japanese band , sing the chorus "Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni nakushiteku sukoshi zutsu itsuwariya uso o matoi tachisukumu koe mo naku " , but my alarm went off , missing 10 minutes for the 4 had to arrive early.

—God at last. —Grumbled angrily to wait that long.

I grabbed my car keys and went as fast as I could , bound to the cafeteria , when I got a waiter friend of mine told me that Kagome wanted it to " the hill forever," I did not hesitate , I said goodbye to my friend and literally flew in my car. When I arrived , I stopped my car and went up the hill, there it was, looked like a tenyo lying in that tree , where I met her for the first time .

I saw well and this time I was not crying , not until he saw me , she burst into my arms and cried , uncontrollably , I assumed it was because of that idiot .

She wept and said nothing , I had my eyes on his head, as it was in my chest , today was more beautiful than ever , and fell in love attracted me even more , was so naive , so young , because even it was, as you've told me , was my angel, loved and kept looking at it and absorb its gentle and pleasant aroma that enveloped me , and fell into a trap where she could make me what I wanted, I had his feet . She had lifted her gaze and had thanked me for being always with her, and about five minutes ago , and I was like an idiot enthralled watching her beauty , her beautiful , big and chocolaty eyes that mesmerized me so much that I never noticed in what time she had left me, and I had looked into his eyes.

—¿Is something wrong Inuyasha ? —I asked Kagome , making out in a rough manner of my trance.

Do not know what to do but I began to deny her head gently , if she knew that I 'm dying to tell you what I feel, I love , I could not , I have fear that I reject , that I want to see more , has 24 years may marry, and so without telling me , but I reject that I know, I have fear that live only in my mind forever.

_You will stay watching me,_

and you ask,

if something is going on,

and I do not know what to do,

if you knew I was dying,

I would tell you,

what I feel,

but I have fear that I reject,

and live alone in my mind forever.

—Kagome is ...—I froze, I could not kill my nerves—. You, that is ... —Oh I could not, I was back—. Kagome I wanted ... —I watched his bright eyes, gave me the strength to say something I understand—. Kagome, I would be that by whom you expect, and you get desperate, I would be your tears that comes from your feelings. —He said—. But I think that will never, you love this guy Bankotsu always someone who does not deserve you, why?, Excuse me I'm going, Kagome loved your friendship, because I know that after this you will not want to know anything me. —He said finally hiding my eyes on the bangs, my silver strands rebels.

_So I wanted to,_

be that by whom,

it that you expect and you despair,

I would be your tears,

that which comes from your feelings,

I want to be is by whom,

you wake up excited,

I want you to live with me forever in love,

I wanted,

be your crying,

your life.

I was about to leave but she stopped me , I turned, placed one of her delicate hands on my face and kissed me tenderly , she could not believe it, the love of my life I was kissing , Kagome did not reject me , was paralyzed , I felt as she was beginning to separate from me, but would never let out , after this anymore , hugged her hard and intensified dramatically in a passionate kiss, was finally mine mine, would my girlfriend , ask her hand to her family and become my wife , yes it would, my Kagome , only mine .

We parted for air , we stared , the mentioned words left over , I admired very crimson cheeks due to blush , and she slowly stroked finally spoke .

—I love you Inuyasha. —I said sweetly and slowly , closing his eyes , I finally heard from his mouth , he had so often dreamed of this moment , I said "I love you" I sketched a small smile , apparently realized—. ¿What causes you so much grace? —I said— , ¿frowning confess my feelings , and do you mock me?

—No, my angel, my little course not . —I said tenderly—. Esque is the same I feel for you , and always thought you did not feel for me , is what makes me too happy. —Culminating kissing her forehead.

—Is that , Inuyasha .—She laughed as she hugged me tightly—. ¿Do you know? —I asked .

—Not true.

She laughed a little.

—I never cried in itself because I let the boys.

—¿A what do you mean? —I really do not understand.

—A that I cried on your chest to hold you so close and yet so far , I wanted you to kiss me and you told me you loved me , I cried to know you had a girlfriend and I loved you in silence , crying to be with someone and not to be able to take of me one second , crying to bring nearly 15 years in love with you , for being a virgin until today for you thinking it would never happen to you , you were an impossible love , so I cried . —I said finally squeezing harder.

I could not believe all these years me and I love her, she preserved virgin for me and only for me , as I imagined , she really loved me, and I to her, turned to stare at her putting my two wet hands on his face and said .

—Calm down my little , you're my reason for living , you know , I'm dying for you, I 'll make you happy , Kagome at this time do not bring with me , but I want you to be mine forever , every morning when I wake up , I see your beautiful face, hear your sweet voice , I get lost in those eyes and die on your lips full of light red. —I said , I kissed her and she was crying with joy , naturally wiped her tears and continued—. Will you marry me ? —I watched as she cried harder and opened her eyes.

—Yes, yes , yes. —I said excitedly as he kissed me , and I corresponded , really loved her and thank God that was the best day of my life , really appreciated it made me the happiest man on earth, my angel , I think never have that "I want " , I really love her and I'm happy.

_So I wanted to,_

be that by whom,

for him that you expect and you despair,

I would be your tears,

that which comes from your feelings,

I want to be is by whom,

you wake up excited,

I want you to live with me forever in love,

I wanted,

be your crying,

your life.

Be your life,

I wanted to be,

your tears,

your life.

__

_**Reik ...**_

___**End ...**_

* * *

**Afterword by the author;**

**Well friends hope you liked my one shot, I did it with love for you thanks for all your support, and hope to continue my projects, excuse itself was very short, the next may be to make them longer. I sincerely hope you liked it.**

**Bye guys take care of me, God bless you.**

Made by: **Taijiya Sango Figueroa**.


End file.
